ASG12 (CFC
Summary AwesomeSomarioGlitchy12 (Short for ASG12) is a fan made fusion character created by JeffreyMayhem get his good one, when in Youtube Characters Free For All, It happened when Pink Guy used his own boombox which other people look at him and let's changed to attack him but Pink Guy has been finished destroyed the world with his boombox quick. Now all of youtube characters are D I E D, Never has been survive anymore but it has been surprised revealed that Flithy Frank and HowToBasic has been survive, some other powerful characters too, so it's another revealed that SMG4 and ESG8 has been survive, they're not just died. (It's unknown how they did.), then they can get together ti fused into ASG12 to fought some other powerful characters but stops at Flithy Frank and HowToBasic that can kicked ASG12, and get a idea that can sent a fusion for them that Flithy Frank and HowToBasic can fused together into HowToFlithy. Now ASG12 get hurt, and can't get up but a youtube god revived him and give full power to him that can go fight against HowToFlithy in a showdown. Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond the Concept of Tiers | Beyond Memetic Name: AwesomeSomarioGlitchy12 (Short for ASG12 as known name.) Age: Irrelevant Gender: Male Origin: CFC & RR Ideas Collection Classification: The One of Fan YouTube Fusion God Powers and Abilities: Supernatural Physical Characteristics, Same powers and abilities as SMG4 and ESG8 that can combined their powers, Flight, Reailty Warping (His power is stated to be an ability of capable of mentally undermining reailty of warp the universe.), Energy Projection, Immorality (Types 9, 10, and 11; Has never been died since he's a immoral god that was stated, continue exist as long as a god is not explained of their existence is forgotten.), Regeneration (High-Godly), Existence Erasure (Can essentially reject the existence of itself.), Portal Creation (Able to created portals when he went to fight.), 4th Wall Awareness (Is aware that he's still just a animation character, he can went into a real life when its finishing fought in a battle.), Hax Manipulation (Has way more haxes he wants.) | Same as before, Rage Power (Can sometime rage to increase his buffed.), Immunity and Resistance Manipulation (Has all immunity and resistance of all overpowered powers and abilites like Meme Manipulation, Cringe Manipulation, and way more if you had to fight with ASG12 with using your powers and abilites.) Attack Potency: Beyond the Concept Level (Was stated to be the most powerful of youtube fusion god who is Infinitely Omnipotence being.) | Beyond Memetic (Stated by JeffreyMayhem that ASG12 has infinitely power that can gained from a youtube god, and Said it ASG12 capable of defeated HowToFlithy in a battle who stated to be memetic dimensional that can transcend all youtube memes.) Speed: Beyond the Concept of Speed (As stated he's once existed to be a fusion god no matter about he does exist at once.) | Beyond Memetic (Comparable to HowToFlithy.) Lifting Strength: Beyond the Concept Lifting Strength | Beyond Memetic Striking Strength: Same as AP | Beyond Memetic Durability: Beyond the Concept Level | Beyond Memetic (Can tanked hits from HowToFlithy.) Stamina: Beyond Limitless Range: True Infinity+ | Everywhere (Stated that he can see though everywhere in existance that's what he's on there at once.) Standard Equipment: Irrelevant Intelligence: Omniscience (Due to being a fusion god that was stated, can be many knowledge of everywhere, and Can understandably about their youtube verses that can be rule all to protect.) Weaknesses: Can be outrageous trapped which is has impossible weakness. Key: Base | Full-Powered Notable Attacks/Technique: -Combined with SMG4's and ESG8's attacks/technique: Has many insanely powers and abilities that ASG12 wants to do in a battle. Note: Please note that this is a joke profile of Jeffrey's fusion OC, ASG12 that was consider him to be the top tier character which is not accurate because of in JBW, It's probably true. If Jeffrey could make a serious profile of his fusion OC, ASG12 and putting him at High 1-C and 0 in his full powered which is an accurate profile because of Jeffrey does stated about ASG12 from what he know. Others Notable Victories: HowToFlithy (Was victory in a showndown, in Youtube Characters FFA as has many reasons by JeffreyMayhem mentioned about it.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Male Characters Category:Fusions Category:Fan made Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:CFC & RR Ideas Collection Category:Gods Category:Funny Category:Buff Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Portal Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Rage Users